Yusei Fudo One Shot
by ShimaChi-Vivi
Summary: Just an idea that I had, I hope you enjoy it! Also its slipt into two parts!


Part 1

* * *

This a short story, about a boy and girl. The girl is a singing legend all over New Domino City and even beyond, she has earned her fans love by her sweet innocence and laid back personality. The boy is the newest Dueling King, he never intended to be king, but there he was all the way at the top. Now their relationship started a little bit before the boy became king, it started at the very begging of his journey to becoming king. It all started when all of the contestants for the Fortune Cup were on stage, names being announced, and right after Yusei Fudo had been named the MC had a surprising announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I just got word that one of our favorite people has returned home today. She's been gone for almost eight whole months now, here she is," At that moment right in front of the contestants a circle opened up and someone began rising from it and a beat began to play.

"I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

I know my Kingdom a waits

And they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home"

She was beautiful, her black hair was long and silky looking, her eyes glittered with excitement and passion, and her clothes were modest, but flashy. Everyone cheered her name, welcoming's could be heard throughout the stadium. She smiled and thank everybody, telling them how much she missed them, and how glad she was being back home, she had also learned that part of a song while she was touring in America and felt it was perfect to sing at her home coming. Yusei never took his eyes off her; she was so enchanting to him. Leo was freaking out next to him, something about how he and his sister loved her, and he wondered if they could meet her since she was there at the tournament.

She opened up the tournament with a number one hit song of hers, dancing around the stage, messing with some of the players, and then she came to him. She took his hand and they danced while she sang about her lost love. That's when it him, he knew her, she use to live in the Satellite. She grew up the same orphanage as him, though they never talked and she was normally by herself, but he still knew her. He remembered how people from New Domino came to take her and few others away to be cleaning girls. How she got this far he will never know, but he was glad to see her. He was happy that she was enjoying herself; she was so unlike the girl he remembered quiet and shy. This girl seemed like a ray of sunshine with her bright smile and sparkling eyes, she seemed so welcoming. When her song ended Yusei was about to ask her if she remembered him, but figured he would do it when he got her alone so he wouldn't ruin her reputation. Leo came running up to her, but before he could say anything her body guards came and escorted her off the stage.

* * *

Ari was taken to meet up with some of her producers and Goodwin, will the contestants of the Fortune Cup started dueling. Ari was only able to catch glimpses of Yusei's duel, but that was it. Once she was done talking to the people that she needed to, she was escorted to a booth right next to MC to watch the rest of the duels. Ari had made it just in time to watch Akiza duel. Ari looked at her one of her body guards, "Who is that Akiza girl? She's really pretty!" Ari said looking out to the duelist.

The guard stuttered, "M-Ma'am, that's the Black Rose, she Psychic Duelist, in all honestly she is a witch and you should stay away from her." Just then chants from the audience could be heard,

"Leave here you witch, you're a monster!"

"No one wants you here!"

"You freak!"

"I've got to put a stop to this!" Ari said dashing over to the MC and grabbing his microphone. "Hey! Listen up, people of New Domino!" The arena went silence, "Do any of you know this girl personally?" Again silence, "Alright, then you have no right to judge this poor girl! Have any of you ever once thought about how she might feel?!" Ari let out a sigh, "That's what I don't like about society anymore, most people look over others and those people you look over are some of the best people out there. So get to know a person for real, before you start calling names. Also, Akiza know that I'll be rooting for you! That's all I have to say." Ari tossed the microphone back to MC and walked back to her seat. Her manger came roaring in about how she stepped out of line and she was in enough trouble for being seen with the Satellite, the pictures were already everywhere and people were asking questions. Ari just crossed her arms and put her feet up, "Would you shut up, I'm trying to watch a duel here."

Her mangers face was the color of a fire truck and you could almost see the steam coming from his ears, "Will we definitely talk about this later, do you hear me!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ari waved off the little man.

* * *

The contestants were allowed in a break room where there was a TV and some snacks, some people got acquainted with one another and some others shied off. Then she walked into the room greeting people and taking pictures, signing things. A reporter ran in asking her about a relationship with a guy named Tyler that apparently ended badly. Yusei saw her waver, a look of anguish crossed her face, but then her smiled returned and she told them that it was the past and that she was moving on. The reporter was then ushered out of the room and others began leaving too. She began lightly grazing the snack bar, picking up some fruit and sweets. Leo pulled Yusei over with him so he could talk to the pop star.

"Miss Ari!" Leo said loudly, even though they were now the only three in the room, "Can you please sign this?" Leo handed her a piece of paper and pen. Then Yusei remembered her name, how he didn't catch it before was beyond him, but at least he knew now. She smiled down and agreed, asking him about the tournament and if he was excited.

"Do you want to hang out with me and my friends at my place?" Leo almost begged, "They really love you and it would be so cool!"

"You know little dude I would, but I have to go check into my hotel. My house is being renovated and it's not done so I have to stay in a hotel for a few weeks." She told Leo sounding bummed.

"You can stay with us! So you don't have to waste money on a hotel!" Leo suggested.

"Are you sure, little dude? Your parents won't get upset will they?" She raised an eyebrow.

"They are on an important business trip and won't be home for a couple weeks, so they won't mind!"

"Well in that case I will and you guys need a mother figure around, I'm not the world's number one mom, but I'm close to it!" She smiled down at the boy and then looked up at Yusei. "Hey do I know you? You're really familiar looking."

Yusei looked around and figured he could say it, "We grew up at the same orphanage at the Satellite, we never talked much, but I do remember you, Ari."

Leo did a double take and Ari gasped, "That's right! Oh please don't let anyone know, this stays between us and I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" She pulled him into a hug, "Have you come here just to take Jack on?" She giggled.

"It's a little more complicated than that, but how about tomorrow before the tournament we go out for coffee and catch up, you also have to tell me about how you got here. Last I saw you; you were being taken to be a cleaning girl here in New Domino."

"Sounds like a plan to me; hey little dude, Luna right? Lead the way home!"

"We have to go get the others first, my sister is going to be so happy oh and I'm not Luna I'm Leo, I'm just posing as my sister because she didn't want to duel." Leo explained.

"Oh that's understandable and I'm guessing your twins?"

"Yep, that's right!"

"Well alright then, let's go see the others and head back to your place I'm pretty tired." Ari yawned and Yusei smiled, he was glad to have this chance to talk with her again. They exited the break room and walked down the hallway to great Yusei and Leo's friends.

"So who knows about your past?" Yusei asked. Ari and Yusei fell behind Leo who was excitedly walking in front of.

"Eh, just the important people like Jack, the Director and that purple haired freak Lazar." Ari shivered at his name, "But you'll know the full story tomorrow on our coffee date." She turned to him and stuck her tongue out while winking at him. He smiled down at her and then they heard a scream, Luna came running towards her.

"Ari, it's really you!" I'm one of your biggest fans I love all over songs and I've seen all of your music videos!" Luna yelled with stars in her eyes.

Ari bent down to Luna's height, "I'm guessing you're the real Luna then, well I hope you don't mind that I'll be staying at your place for a little while my house is being renovated, you brother suggested it!" Ari smiled and Luna freaked out, she started going on about how they could do make overs and stay up all night, "Not tonight though, I'm exhausted I'm came to the fortune Cup right after I got off my plane so I'm wiped out for the day." Ari stood up, stretched and yawned, and then she directed her attention towards Tanner and Yanagi. "Hey, Tanner, long time no see eh?"

"Hey, last time I saw you, you were just starting out opening up for duel tournaments." He came over and ruffled her hair. "How's the business treating you?"

"Well I just got back from being on an eight month tour, so I guess it's going pretty good, but now I'm going to take a break for a while." Ari smiled and then Yanagi came over asking her so many questions she didn't have time to answer them all, they all began walking off in the direction of the Tops, where the twins lived. Everyone was crowding around Ari and Yusei trailed off to the side feeling a little left out, not being able to talk with Ari, he did know her first, he was the one who hadn't seen her in years these thoughts ran through his head, wait was Yusei getting jealous? He shook his head and kept his cool. He would have his chance with her tomorrow on their date.

Once arriving at the Twins place, Tanner and Yanagi said goodbye and headed back over to Blister's place to get some rest. Yusei told them that he would be there soon. Before Ari went to sleep herself she helped Leo and Luna get ready for bed and tucked them in. Then Ari went out into the living room where Yusei was sitting on the couch and plopped down right next to him.

"I can't wait to retire one day and have a family of my own, perfect husband, darling kids, and maybe a dog or two." Ari sighed into her fantasy.

Yusei laughed slightly, "When do you plan on retiring from your music career?"

"Oh I don't know, I love being on stage, but I would love it so much to have a family or at least someone to love. I thought that person was Tyler, but damn I was so wrong. He treated me like dirt and it took me forever to realize it, but I'm glad it's over with." Ari leaned her head on Yusei's shoulder and sighed sleepily.

"I would love to meet this Tyler guy and give him a piece of my mind." Yusei looked down at the singer.

She lightly punched him, "Hey no violence, besides the media is trashing him enough." Ari laughed, but Yusei could tell she was getting ready to pass out. He waited there for a few moments and then he heard her soft snoring. Smiling he lifted the girl off the couch and brought her to a spare bedroom in the house, after putting a blanket on her Yusei brushed some of her hair away from her face allowing his hang to linger there.

* * *

When Ari awoke the next morning she noted the fact that she woke up in a bed and not on the couch. Then she realized she had forgot her carryon bag at the stadium, she hoped someone that knew her had picked it up, that had her extra clothes for the day. She would have to go someone where to get clothes for today before her coffee date with Yusei. She got up out of her bed and stretch before getting the Twins out of bed. She made them a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, with some orange juice.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Ari?" Luna asked, sitting down at the table.

"No, I'm going out to get coffee with Yusei, so I figured I would eat something there." Ari sipped on a class of water, "What is the closest clothing store I need to get some extra clothes before then since I left my carryon bag at the stadium." Before Leo or Luna could answer there was a knock on the door, Ari went to answer it and found Yusei with her carryon bag.

"I think you forgot something." Yusei said hanging Ari her bag.

"Yusei, you're a life saver!" She hugged him around the neck and jumped back, "I'll go get changed right now." Ari went down a hallway to change into fresh clothes. Yusei just laughed and shook his head, while Leo and Luna eyed him.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" The duelist asked looking at the twins.

They looked at each other before blurting out, "Are you dating Ari?"

Yusei looked a little shocked, "No, we are just old friends, you could say." Before anything else was said Ari came rushing out in her new clothes and purse. She walked over to use and grabbed hold of his arm he looked surprised about it but let it happen,

"Come one let's get going!" She looked at Leo and Luna, "Be good, I'll try not to be gone to long!" The two left leaving the twins behind.

"So how long do you think it will be before they're a couple? I give them until the afternoon." Leo said looking at his sister.

"I say the end of the day at least."

* * *

"So, you first why are you dueling in the Fortune Cup?" Ari asked as she and Yusei sat down at a table in the back of the coffee shop. Then Yusei began explaining how Jack betrayed them, and then he went after him to get his card back, then how he was locked up in the Facility, and how Goodwin threatened his friends if he didn't participate in the fortune cup. Ari couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she did enjoy how he just opened up to her. He told her basically everything from the time she left up until now. She reached over and out her hand on top of his and rubbed it. "You've been through so much, Yusei, you're a great person. I would never be able to go through what you did."

"Thank you, Ari, but now I wanna know how you got to be where you are now. You did come from Satellite, too." Ari blushed a little,

"Well it's a weird story, not as good as yours though, but it's not one you hear every day. When I was brought to New Domino City they made me start working as a cleaning girl trainee at a newlywed's house. They claimed to have fallen in love with me and wanted to adopt me, they negotiated a lot, but one day I just started living with them. They told me I had a new background and that I was a part of their family now. I was okay with everything they treated me well, but it's just never felt real to me. And I was never really good at dueling so instead they sent me to a preforming arts school where I was in choir and dance, and then I wound up on stage. It all just sort of happened that way. I did really miss the Satellite though, I missed watching you and the others do silly things." Ari and pulled her hands into her lap and smiled down at them, remembering the fondness she had for her old home and memories.

"You watched us?" Yusei chuckled and watch Ari's face flush red.

"Well you guys were always doing something silly and I was always so shy so I just stood in the background to watch. But when I was younger I did have one of those little kid crushes on you" Ari admitted rubbing the back of her head, "Silly isn't it?"

"I don't think so; in fact I thought you didn't like us. When I tried talking to you, you seemed to not want me around. I really wanted to be your friend." Yusei pulled her hand back to the middle of the table and held it there. "I always thought you were really cute, but I felt a little rejected when you didn't want to talk to me."

"Really?" Ari looked up surprised, "I really did want to be your friend too, but I was just so shy. I wasn't use to talking to other people because no one really talked to me. I promise it wasn't that I didn't want to talk to you, I really did. I was just so damn shy." Ari looked at their hands. "Isn't it funny, we had the chance to be great friends, but I didn't take it. Now it's kind of like I got a second chance at it, meeting you like this again."

"Well, I'm glad we got this chance to meet again." Yusei smiled at Ari and watched her blush deepen. Then a flash went off, and then several flashes went off. Ari's name was being yelled, questions flying:

"Why are you with this Satellite?"

"Are the two of you dating? How do you know each other?"

"Are you a Satellite?"

"What about Tyler? Didn't you just get out of a relationship? Is this just a rebound?"

"Why waste your time?"

Ari pulled Yusei away from the table while turning away from the cameras. Employees from the coffee shop started doing everything they could to shield off the paparazzi. A manger showed them out the back door, were they began walking around alley ways.

"Sorry about that, I don't know how I forgot about the paparazzi. I hope you don't mind being on the front cover of magazine, probably stating something ridiculous." Ari looked down and clasped her hands together.

Yusei pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I don't mind, how bad could it be?"

"Oh trust me; the paparazzi can get pretty creative with just a few photos." Ari laughed in a bittersweet way. "Here let me call someone to come get us, so we can go pick up the twins and head to the Fortune cup. You guys got a duel to win and we don't want you and Leo to be late." Ari whipped out her cell phone and called someone. Then they walked out to the sidewalk were a black car and man were waiting. As they approached the car the man opened the door and they slid in.

* * *

After picking up the twins and making their way to the stadium, they met up with Tanner and Yanagi along with Leo and Luna's friend Dexter.

"Whoa! Its Ari how cool! I'm a big fan of yours!" Dexter said, "And maybe one day we can get married!"

"Dexter, Ari is already with Yusei, "Leo turned to the two, "Right?"

Ari and Yusei blushed, "Well, um no, Leo, we aren't together. Why would you think that?"

"We saw it all over online blogs!" Luna pulled up a random blog from online and showed them. It was a picture of Yusei holding Ari's hand at the café, the paragraph read:

"Would you look at that, Ari is already getting cozy with the trash from the Satellite, do you think he is some rebound? What is it about her that makes her goes for the garbage, we all saw how she was after brutal break up with Tyler, and the poor thing was left in tears. I wonder how it is a sweet little thing like her gets caught up in all of it. And if you ask me this Yusei character will be no better."

"Yusei isn't garbage! If anything that blog was garbage! Yusei, you're way better than Tyler ever was!" Ari was fuming at the blog post.

Yusei placed a hand on her back, "Hey, calm down it's alright. Don't worry I didn't take anything to heart."

"SEE!" Luna and Leo shouted, "You two act like a couple!"

"The kids are right, you guys look really cozy." Tanner joined in.

"Oh no, not you too, Tanner." Yusei groaned.

Then Yanagi couldn't help but notice how red Ari was getting, "Hey do you have a fever? You look pretty red!"

"Hey! Look at the time, Yusei needs to get ready for his duel and I need to go get ready to end the tournament! See you guys later!" Ari then pulled Yusei towards the garages and out of site of the others. "Well I have to go get ready for my part of this tournament! See you around!" Ari began to walk off, but stopped and turned around. "Hey, Yusei." Ari dashed to him and quickly kissed his cheek, "Good luck out there." Leaving the duelist with a red face, Ari dashed to go meet up with her manger.

* * *

After cheering on Yusei and Akiza at their duels, Ari ended the day off with another popular song of hers and then went to meet up with Yusei and the others, but someone was missing. "Where did Leo go?"

"He said he forgot something and that he would meet us back at the house." Luna said.

"Are you sure he will be okay?" Ari asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he'll be alright." Luna shrugged.

After getting to the twin's house and not finding Leo there Ari began to worry, "Maybe we should go back and look for him."

"Yeah, maybe Ari is right." Luna said in a worried tone.

"Alright, but Ari stay here just in case Leo comes home." Yusei said.

"Okay, just please find him." Ari had always had a soft spot for kids and though she hadn't known the twins for long they were growing on her. The others left to go search for Leo, and all Ari could do was pace back and forth worrying about Leo. She didn't know what she would do if the little guy went missing, she was already feeling heartbroken enough not knowing where he was. When Ari worried her mind tends to run off and think of the worst possible outcomes of all, also not good for relationships, also not too good for anything. She was close to making a rut in the floor when Yusei, Luna, and Greiger come walking with, while Greiger carried a sleeping Leo on his shoulders. Ari let out a big sigh of relief and let Greiger carry Leo to his room while Luna followed.

After setting Leo in his bed Greiger came out, "Excuse me Ari, but could I talk to Yusei alone."

"Sure," Ari then went over to Yusei, "Come see me after you're done with talking with him, please."

"Alright, I will." Yusei said. Then Ari went to the back of the house and into her temporary room. She quickly changed into her big shirt from her bag and shorts. Ari climbed to the top of her bed and waited for Yusei. Finally he opened the door and came in, sitting down at the end of the bed. He leaned down and put his head in his hands, "I blame myself for all of this. I should have never put my friends in danger."

"Hey, hey don't say that!" Ari scooted down at the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "You aren't to blame at all; Goodwin should have never pulled such a dirty trick! If anything I know you're going to be the one to save them." Ari nuzzled into his neck

"Thank you, Ari, coming from you that helps." Yusei smiled.

"Now come on its late, just stay over here for the night." Ari pulled at his arm.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you sure?"

She giggled, "All we are doing is sleeping and it's too late for you to be on the streets."

"Alright, you win." Yusei smiled taking off his gloves and jacket and kicking of his boots. Yusei climbed up on the bed and laid down next to Ari, she snuggled into his chest and quickly fell asleep. Yusei just smiled and draped an arm over her. Something told him he would go far with this girl by his side.

'But wait, what did that mean?'

Yusei was too tired to think anymore and fell asleep.

* * *

**Whoop Whoop! I was going to make this one whole big short story, but I decided to break it up into two parts! So what do you think?! Pretty positive I messed up on a few parts, but hopefully only minor! This is just a little one shot I thought of while re-watching the whole Yu-gi-oh series! I was also wanting to put my own little messages in there and some people can learn from (:**

**Well I hope you like it and I will most definitely get working on part two!**

**PLEASE R&R PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**And thank you!**


End file.
